


maybe one day (I'll fly next to you)

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Season/Series 05, Prompt Fic, Soulmates, The Retreat Safe House (Marvel), cousyfixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: It doesn‘t happen until very much later.Nothing happens. They're at the Retreat.





	maybe one day (I'll fly next to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Written for #cousyfixit!  
> Prompt: [ANYTHING GOES] - I don't know, maybe it also fits [QUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT]? (That's probably just wishful thinking on my part.)
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

It doesn‘t happen until very much later.  
He‘s been back for months. It feels like he‘s been back for years and years, and at the same time, he could just as well have returned only a day ago.  
They‘re hiding out at the cabin still, trying not to attract any attention to themselves. It took Daisy weeks to find him when he disappeared, and it was a close call, but here they are. She would never have forgiven herself if she‘d been to late.

"I‘m glad you‘re alive," she once blurts out during dinner.  
"Thank you," he says after hesitating for a moment, because after all, how does one really respond to that?

They spend most of their time reading by the fire, chopping wood, and cooking all the canned food from the attic. There‘s not much else they can do with all this snow around.

Except they go for walks sometimes, peaceful, slow walks, with their hands in their pockets and their shawls pulled up over their noses, the snow quietly crunching under their feet.

"I‘m glad you‘re alive too," he says as they stand by the side of the frozen lake and just kind of look at it, at its calming blue-grey colour and its stillness.  
Daisy doesn‘t know what to say, because she wasn‘t close to dying, not knowingly anyway. Maybe she came close two or three times during the fight, but that‘s it? She turns to Coulson to tell him that, but then she sees his eyes. 

They are very blue and kind of piercing, but in a good way, like he wants them to tell her something he is unable to put into words. The small wrinkles around them make his gaze warm, and she‘s sure there‘s a smile hidden under his shawl.  
"Thank you," she replies, her voice muffled too.

As they are walking back, right before dusk, she slips her hand into his jacket pocket, entwining their fingers despite their gloves. It feels very warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! ♥
> 
> I got the title from Coldplay's _O/O_ which starts like this:  
>  _Flock of birds_  
>  _Hovering above_  
>  _Just a flock of birds_  
>  _It's how you think of love_


End file.
